The subject invention concerns a lashing or tying-down device to secure objects on ship's decks, the device comprising a U-shaped frame member having two legs between which extends a sling winding-on means, and further comprising a spring-biased holding pawl member which is normally urged by the spring into a position wherein it secures a sling or strap wound onto the winding-on means. The objects or cargo to be secured by the device in accordance with the invention preferably consist of cars or vehicles of various kinds. The lashing or securing device is intended to be used together with conventional slings or cargo hold-down straps of the kind which are attached to the vehicles by means of hooks or similar members.
One tying-down or lashing device designed for use on ship's decks and similar loading platforms is described in Swedish patent application No. 5629/71. This patent application describes a lashing device comprising a U-shaped member between the legs of which is mounted a strap reel-on drum. The drum supports a ratchet wheel on its parts projecting laterally beyond the U-member legs. A pawl member is provided to prevent ratchet wheel rotation in a direction causing unwinding of the strap. The pawl member is spring-biased to assume its ratchet-wheel holding position but may be manually operated from this position to release the strap, allowing it to be paid out and slackened.
It is desireable that loading and unloading of cargo, such as cars onto and from ship's decks be performed quickly and in the easiest possible manner, that is, without heavy manual operations. Also, it is necessary to minimize all risks of hazard as well as injuries to the workmen performing the loading and unloading, such as crushing injuries. Since the tension in the cargo hold-down strap by necessity is quite considerable the risks of injuries when the strap is slackened is evident when a device of the prior-art kind outlined above is used.